Bast
by Dream.Before.Nightmare
Summary: Meet Imhotep's new apprentice, Bast. She's wild and naïve, but when danger comes back to Egypt, will Sphinx be able to tame her and save the world?  Sphinx x OC
1. First Glyph: Bast! Come Back!

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

**_First Glyph: Bast! Come Back!_**

It was a particularly warm day, even for Heliopolis. Thankfully the cool waters surrounding the Sun Shrine kept the temperature inside low.

"Yes Master?" a voice answered, entering the shrine, obvious he had a pleasant swim because he was soaking wet and still getting the water out of his ears.

"Sphinx, there you are. Please, come here," the old man beckoned, needing him to hurry it up.

He obeyed quietly as usual and appeared next to the master.

"Bast," Imhotep called, allowing the one in front of them to lift her head.

"Yes Master?" she asked, ears perking up and eyes scanning the mysterious demigod.

"Sphinx, this is my newest apprentice: Bast. Bast, this is Sphinx, he has proven himself skilled in the arts."

The two nodded in understanding, their eyes locking for a moment and studying the next.

Bast saw Sphinx as not bad looking. His eyes were dark like kohl and his body was tanned and well toned. His feline-like features shown (like his obvious flickering tail) and an almost cocky smile tugged at his lips. Almost a typical male.

Sphinx was focused on her too. She was slim, dressed modestly, and, well, beautiful. Bast was obviously half cat, with the ears, the tail and the eyes to match. And she, much like him, waited with confidence in her eyes.

"Bast, you have proven yourself capable of many things. As you know I'm getting a little too old to go adventuring as much. So Sphinx," he said, turning to his most trusted apprentice.

They all drew in breath, knowing what was to happen.

"I leave you in charge of Bast. Show her the path to greatness as I have shown you."

"Yes, Master," nodded the young demigod, glancing at the girl.

Her arms were crossed and she refused to look at him.

"Bast," called Imhotep, getting her immediate response.

"I want you to behave for Sphinx, do you understand?"

She nodded, upset like a child who was left in the hands of her strange relatives.

"Could you please-?"

"Of course," she muttered, leaving immediately.

Imhotep mustered a small chuckle.

"Be careful, she's easy to become upset."

"I can see that."

"Sphinx, I know you may feel that you're babysitting, but it's more than that. She's important to me. To us."

"Why me, Master?"

"Like I said, you are skilled, even, and knowledgeable for such a young age. Bast, however, has skill, but lacks control over herself. She's naïve and sensitive and also a bit wild. She won't be tamed easily, Sphinx."

"Tamed? Master, I'm no trainer, or tamer or-"

"Take from what you've learned Sphinx, you only have to pass it down. I fear our time draws near. Please take her around Heliopolis, perhaps you can find something so you can see what she can do. Bring both yourselves back before sunset. Good luck and beware of her wrath!" Imhotep nodded and watched his apprentice leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sphinx called, trying to get Bast's attention.<p>

She looked up and gave a glare of knives.

"If Master left me in your charge then you must be rather good," Bast huffed, standing up.

"So where to?" she asked, anxious to go.

"Perhaps the Second Great Wall Entrance," suggested Sphinx.

"'Perhaps'? Fine," she said, already walking to shore.

_I thought cats were afraid of water._

"What was that?" Bast asked like she read his mind.

"I thought cats were afraid of water."

"This cat will show you she has no fear of water! I am from Egypt, the greatest empire in the world and you think I am afraid?" she scolded, going deeper into the ocean.

Sphinx stared blankly. She certainly knew how to talk.

"I am not! I shall teach you to treat me as such!" and with that last remark she took the plunge and swam to shore with Sphinx right behind her.

During his swim, he instantly realized several things:

1) Bast held him at almost no regard. No respect at all!

2) He must choose his words (and maybe even his thoughts) carefully

3) Remember Imhotep's advice, she is [extremely] easy to anger!

4) She can run her mouth. With a tongue as sharp as a sword and the grammar of Imhotep, he knew he should follow realizations 2 and 3.

Bast waited at shore while Sphinx emerged.

"Which way?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"This way," he replied, deciding to lead from here,

She jogged to catch up with him and kept silent.

"So where are you from?" asked Sphinx, wanting to break into words.

"Abydos," she answered.

"Ah."

_Isn't that ironic?_

"And what makes you think that?" she asked. Had she read his mind again?

"Think what?" he asked, pretending to know nothing.

Bast eyed him carefully.

"Well, if Master Imhotep wanted to leave me to you, then perhaps I should learn to trust you."

"Yes," nodded Sphinx.

"But I must say: I do not warm up to males easily!" she laughed being truly humorous.

_Perhaps I could-_

"Especially to a male like you."

Bast let out a small chuckle of pleasure while she watched his reaction.

_This could be fun,_ she thought.

_At least she's opening up._

"Don't think you know everything about me yet, _Sphinx_," she said with particular emphasis on his name like she held a secret.

"Indeed I don't, _Bast_," he emphasized equally, liking the sound.

_Oh, this __will__ be fun!_ Bast thought with excitement, looking at her new...plaything.

"So tell me, what have you done to prove yourself as a, uh, skilled apprentice? Perhaps you are a master of puzzles or so?" she asked, her big green eyes wide and curious,

Sphinx quickly decided to tell her the truth.

"I saved the world," he nodded seriously.

Bast's grin fell as she looked at his face,

"Are you serious?!" she looked at his eyes "You are!"

"Tell me everything!"

Sphinx let out a small laugh.

_One second fierce and the next curious._

"I know I am unpredictable, but please tell me!"

And, with pleasure, told his wildly true story.

* * *

><p>"Oh, we are here," Bast frowned, disappointed to not hear more.<p>

"Yes. Be careful, monsters lurk here," Sphinx warned.

Bast only smiled mischievously at Sphinx.

"Good!" and she ran off.

"Bast! Come back!" Sphinx cried, running after her.


	2. Second Glyph: Off To See the Wizard

**Thanks for the kind reviews X-tremeFighter2000 and crazyferretgirl and to everyone who;s been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

On a side note, the Duat mentioned in this chapter is sort of like the 'Underworld' of Egyptian belief. It is the land where the gods live, where all souls, etc. go after death and other supernatural things happen (and what happens there affects us, the living so yes, things can also exit out of the Duat); the Duat is located right below the earth.

**_Second Glyph: Off To See the Wizard_**

By the time that Sphinx could catch up with catch up with her, she was across where he knew a half-brute was.

_Damn it._

He heard the half-brute cry before the place shook.

"Hyaa!"

Then a cry of pain.

"Bast!"

"Hurry, Sphinx! Or all the monsters will have gone!" she laughed, peeking from behind the pillars.

Sphinx's mouth gaped open, "Don't go anywhere! Stay!"

Bast looked reluctant while she crossed her arms.

Sphinx attempted to cross as fast as he could.

"You didn't tell me there would be Mummy Chihuahuas," she huffed without a scratch one her.

"Why?"

"Some dogs I cannot stand," she growled, "especially Chihuahuas."

"Oh," the demigod nodded, forgetting she was half cat.

_Fierce._

Bast frowned at him and waited for him to take lead.

"I can't lose you," he said, his eyes and words serious.

"Are you truly worried about me?" she laughed.

_Yes, _he thought as he continued.

Bast followed his example with considerably more grace and fluency as they entered the next room.

It was of much different atmosphere. It was dark and illuminated only by braziers and torches.

More dangerous creatures resided here...

"Spikes!" Bast cried, arriving to them before Sphinx could notice.

One minute she was there studying a way to get through and the next she was gone.

_Bast!_

"Do not worry, Sphinx! I am not dead yet!" she cried with a little snicker, "C'mon!"

Once again she was kept waiting, but once Sphinx arrived she seemed ready (and maybe even eager) to be shown what's next.

"Hey! Watch out!" Sphinx cried, stabbing a creature right behind Bast.

She only saw shimmers as the creature's force returned to the Duat.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly.

How could she not have sensed that?

The demigod shook his head, "No problem."

"The Blade of Osiris!" Bast gasped, marveling at it.

He nodded, "Yes," looking at his most valuable possession.

"Where is your weapon?" he asked, curious now.

"I will show you!" Bast called, closing her eyes and reaching out a hand.

Sphinx, first thinking that it was invisible or something, the one who had seen more strange and amazing things, had never seen this.

Out of thin air materialized a metal rod. A staff.

"I had forgotten that Master Imhotep did not tell you I was apprenticing for magic."

_That face_, she smiled.

"We must use our weapons soon, is that not right, Sphinx?" she asked, looking at the gaps in the ground.

At least she knew the sign of a trap...

"Shall we proceed?" she asked, visualizing what was ahead.

He nodded, taking the all too familiar first steps.

Right on cue, the gates raised and locked. The only means of escape was to your death.

Two bursts from mid-air, or more technically the Duat, appeared, blasting two very fierce monsters to the field.

"This will be a great opportunity to show our skills!" Bast piped up cheerily, licking her lips and ready to strike.

"Indeed," Sphinx muttered.

"I will take the armadillo," Bast purred.

"Fine," Sphinx said as they rushed into battle...

The first few minutes were simple. Bast took out the electric armadillo with ease as did Sphinx with the Sharpbeak.

With a twenty-second breather, the next set emerged.

"I want to take the swordsman!" called Bast.

Good enough for Sphinx.

As he was slicing and stabbing, Bast was using magics of her own.

Not only did her staff serves as a useful weapon, both offense and defense; it conjured both types of spells too. She sent offensive blasts that were summoned by muttered words.

With one final blast, the enemies were defeated.

"Any more?"

Bast panted a little.

"Four more."

"Perhaps we should handle them together," the feline suggested.

"Good idea," agreed the demigod with a nod and they accordingly stood back-to-back, ready to take on what faced them.

* * *

><p>One set down, one to go...<p>

* * *

><p>"Jump!" Sphinx cried, having taken the half-brute.<p>

Bast jumped while she sent a shot to the skull swordsman.

Having taken the final blows, their trial was done and the gate receded.

"It gets easier, correct?" Bast asked.

"Thankfully, yes."

* * *

><p>The pair emerged back out, exhausted.<p>

"May we go back now?" Bast asked, hoping they could.

"Yep," nodded Sphinx.

"Oh, thank the gods."

* * *

><p>"Ah! You have returned safely!" Imhotep greeted happily.<p>

"Of course, Master," they grinned, looking at each other as they exchanged secrets.

"Well done!" the master congratulated, "I hope you have grown more trusting?" he asked, eyeing Bast.

"Yes, Master," she purred eagerly.

"Well, you two need some well deserved rest. Tomorrow is a new day!" Imhotep nodded and released them

They obeyed and began to leave until the master called for Sphinx to speak to him quickly.

"Yes, Master?"

Imhotep looked to see if Bast had left.

She had gone.

"So, Sphinx," he began, "How was your day out with Bast?"

His apprentice did not find anything strange about the question.

"Good. Bast ran off but she learns fast," the young man smiled.

"Did she follow your orders?"

"Well enough. We worked together to defeat monsters. You never told me she used magic like you."

"Yes. I am sorry. She is a strong magic user, thankfully she wasn't pulled into...previous events because of that."

The demigod nodded.

"Watch her carefully, Sphinx. We cannot risk losing her like we did-"

Imhotep stopped, remembering his apprentice he lost to the side of chaos.

"Yes," Sphinx answered, knowing about what little of Horus he called friend and remembering how much that pained the master.

"Besides, I think she can teach you a thing or two," he chuckled on a lighter note, "You are dismissed."

And Sphinx left quietly.

Once both apprentices were gone, Imhotep sighed.

"Horus..."

Imhotep still cared for the youngling and summoned an image of what he was doing at the moment.

Ever since the day Set was defeated, he had not seen the demi-falcon.

In the shimmering light, he could make out Horus, dirty and ragged, stealing through the night with torches after him.

"He's turned to petty thievery," muttered Imhotep, feeling so much guilt wrench in his heart.

From what he could see, the boy was also in Abydos, a bundle in his hands.

The citizens were pulling closer and when he was stopped at a ledge... he jumped, diving into the cold waters and hiding behind an idle boat.

Imhotep could hear the shouts to return.

As the city went back, Horus made his move to the small, unknown doorway at the bottom and slipped inside.

And that's all Imhotep saw of him.


	3. Third Glyph: Birds of Abydos

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

_**Third Glyph: Birds of Abydos**_

Like usual, the apprentices got up early and prepared for the day. They could sense that today they would be assigned something by the smell of the air and the weather...

"I think this will take us more than a few days...and perhaps somewhere else," Bast theorized, walking down the hall with Sphinx.

He nodded in agreement.

Once they reached the main chamber, they found a pretty distraught looking Imhotep.

His appearance was neat as always, but his eyes darted about with worry.

"Sphinx! Bast!" he called, his arms open.

Bast seemed so much keener to emotions and she ran forward to hug the old master. Sphinx looked and saw a flash of him and Horus hugging Imhotep when they were younger.

_Oh gods..._

He went and hugged his master and Bast too.

Even small hopping sounds were heard and their old friend Bas-Ket leaned as to give a hug.

"What is troubling you, Master?" Bast asked, looking up.

He could only send her a reassuring smile.

And at that moment Sphinx realized why she was left in his charge and why she was so important to Imhotep.

No, it wasn't for her magic or because she was just another apprentice.

It was because she filled a gap.

She understood him.

And Sphinx was protecting her because she was precious.

But what about himself? How was she important to him? She was with him to train… Perhaps to also fill some gap that Sphinx had forgotten a long time ago when Horus left them.

"I must request you two return to Abydos," he nodded more seriously.

"Of course!" Bast nodded excitedly, eager to return to her place of birth.

"Will we retrieve something?" the girl asked.

"I heard there has been a string of robberies there. Please investigate."

_A string of robberies?_

"Yes!" accepted Bast.

"Oh, erm, yes!" Sphinx followed, snapping out of his daze.

Bast started to leave.

"Hurry Sphinx! There is something I would like to show you when we arrive!"

"Hold on!" he called, able to get her to stay this time (however her arms were now crossed).

"Master, are you okay?"

"Yes," he replied calmly, eyes still worried.

"Watch her, Sphinx."

"Yes, of course!"

"And Bast?" Imhotep called to her.

"Yes, Master?" she answered, tail flickering.

"Listen to Sphinx and stay together!"

"Yes, Master!" Bast nodded, "Hurry Sphinx! Or it will be too late!"

The demigod started to leave before turning one last time.

Imhotep waved at him and he continued.

"Master Imhotep!" Bast called, Sphinx already with her, "We should go to Abydos together one day!"

Imhotep smiled and waved as they left.

His heart wrenched and he wept.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you can tell me the rest of your story!" the demi-cat suggested, her tail waving in eagerness.<p>

Sphinx smiled, "When we get to the ship."

"Oh..." she pouted while she crossed her arms and stood still.

Her tail stopped and she watched Sphinx go into the water.

"Hurry Bast! Or it will be too late!" he called like she had once did.

She uncrossed her arms, gave a small smile and swam with Sphinx.

* * *

><p>"To Abydos!" Khonsu, the ship's captain, called. While Bast was looking at the ship, he winked at Sphinx who looked a little startled.<p>

_I knew he'd finally get a girl._

"Could you please tell me more of your adventures, Sphinx?" Bast asked immediately.

"Of course," he laughed, recounting the time when Khonsu had to save him from trouble.

_Heroes always get the girl, but at least he made me sound good._

* * *

><p>"Have a good day you two!" Khonsu winked, waving to the couple.<p>

He watched the, leave on the zip lines and run across the bridge together.

"Ah, so cute..."

* * *

><p>"Why did that man think that I was yours?" Bast asked, puzzled and upset she couldn't figure it out.<p>

"You are my responsibility," her guardian replied.

"No, it was something like I belonged to you. You do not own me!" Bast said, crossing her arms.

"I, oh...no. He was wrong," Sphinx waved. He already figured out that when Bast crossed her arms, she was very mad, and he already got her to cross her arms about 3 times that day.

_How does she not know what that means?_

"What does it mean?" she demanded.

"Ah...it, uh..."

_Damn._

"Means?" she asked expectantly.

"That we are, uh, going out," he attempted.

"We are going out, are we not? We got here together."

"No, I meant he thought we were a-" Sphinx scratched his head, "Erm..."

She stared at him with green eyes, waiting impatiently.

"Lovers," he finally said, embarrassed.

"Oh! We most certainly are not! That way of speaking always confuses me!" she nodded.

"Well, the master asked if we could investigate a string of robberies, should we check the museum first?" Sphinx said, trying to drive her attention away from people's comments, or rather: thoughts.

"Of course!" Bast agreed, remembering the museum.

They rounded the bridge and made their way until an old friend stopped them.

"Sphinx!"

"Adjo!" they cried happily, recognizing their friend.

"Ah? What's this? Bast! Dear, how are you?" the bird-man asked, sitting up in his pile of dirty blankets and carpets, "How long has it been?"

"Well!" she replied, "I believe it has been very long since I have last seen you!"

"I was wondering when you would return, of course, not together in the least! You two are not-" Adjo began, eyeing them.

"No, we are on a mission for our master," Sphinx said, trying not to be mistaken for lovers again.

"Of course," Adjo nodded, they did seem in a hurry to do something important.

"Could you then perhaps tell us who has been robbing Abydos lately?" Bast asked.

"Robberies...Yes! Just last night! From what I hear it was some demi-boy. He stole something like, um, food and something else. Not much to worry about. If he's lucky he could get away with 40 lashings or so," Adjo answered, giving all the information he could remember.

"I see...thank you then, Adjo!" Bast waved, leaving with Sphinx.

"Come visit soon!" he called.

"Ah...kids..." he sighed, lying back down, "So cute..."

* * *

><p>Sphinx and Bast finally arrived at the museum to see if anyone there knew anything, after all, it wasn't the first time important artifacts were stolen.<p>

The place seemed more crowded than usual, but it didn't look like anything from here was stolen.

"I'm going to look at the jewels!" Bast called, jogging to leave.

Sphinx groaned and went after her.

_Curse that cat._

"Sphinx! Look! I am wearing a jewel!" she laughed.

Bast was standing behind the glass and was appearing like she was wearing it.

"Bast, come," Sphinx beckoned like to a real cat.

She pursed her lips, upset that she was being treated like this and crossed her arms but did not move.

"Bast," Sphinx threatened.

"Fine," she huffed, throwing her hands down in frustration.

She followed him downstairs to where even more people were.

There, they spotted the mayor and approached him.

"Ah! Our hero returns!" exclaimed the large bird.

"Hello, Mayor," they greeted.

"Ah? Is she your girlfriend? Oh! My blessings!" the mayor chirped too fast for either to stop it.

Bast crossed her arms again and Sphinx nervously scratched the back of his head.

The only thing they could do next was smile.

Grin and bear it.

"We were sent here to see about a string of robberies?"

"Ah, yes," the mayor nodded, "especially last night."

"Could you please tell us what happened?"

"Of course," he replied, "It started only as small things, scraps and so, about a lashing or two. But then when it was food from the marker, it caused some irritation... Then they moved to something even more! More food! Right off of people's table! That's at least 40 lashes there you know, but anyways the thief stole something again! A trifle of a thing, but a possession none the less," the mayor explained, not done yet.

"Wait, how do you know it was just one thief?" Bast asked, paying attention to the whole thing.

"Because the thief, my dear, would leave a stone engraved with the word 'hero.' I disagree; he's caused enough trouble already!"

"Hero..." Sphinx mumbled. Thinking...

"What did he steal besides food?"

"Besides food...only a scroll from the city's library. We attempted to chase him, but he fell into the water."

"What was on this...scroll?"

"Just old legends. Nothing we haven't heard as children before. Of course it was in the vaults because it was a very rare find," the mayor shrugged.

"What did he look like?" Sphinx called, trying to piece together what he had heard so far.

"Mm, much like any Abydosian street child: demi-bird...about your height and maybe even your age."

"Alright, thank you, Mayor," Sphinx nodded and had Bast follow him out.

"Agh! Why does everyone think that we are lovers? It is infuriating!" the demi-cat fumed.

"Perhaps..." Sphinx threw away the thought and remembered what Bast told him.

"Bast, is it too late to see that thing you told me about?"

"Of course not! If we go now we might arrive in time," she replied, dropping her anger.

This time Sphinx allowed her to lead.

He found himself at the statue bridge and saw Bast climbing the monument.

"Come on!" she called, on top of the shoulder now.

Sphinx could have refused, but not to Bast, and climbed up to her.

He watched her skillfully walk to one point and call to him, "Do not be afraid! It is stable!"

Sphinx tiptoed carefully to her and sat when she did.

* * *

><p>They were in perfect view of Abydos' great entrance.<p>

"Oh! Just in time!" Bast clapped, looking at her partner

She looked so...genuine...she was happy, laughing and beautiful.

_I meant-_

"Watch, Sphinx!" she pointed.

Sunset.

Sphinx smiled, watching the sun sink slowly below the gate statues and before it ended he turned to her.

Bast's eyes were filled with awe and a smile graced her.

Sphinx stared at her most of the time they were there and when the sun finally disappeared Bast gave a little frown.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Bast asked with big eyes.

"Of course," he grinned while thinking of her face.


	4. Fourth Glyph: Inns and Outings

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting! **

_**Fourth Glyph: Inns and Outings**_

"Perhaps we should find a place to stay," Bast suggested, walking with Sphinx around town.

"Yes, that'd be nice," he nodded, thinking of where they could stay.

"Oh! There is a pleasant inn in the middle ring, we can go there," she replied.

"Alright," agreed Sphinx, after all, though he's been to this city a thousand times, he didn't know many places.

_Thank the gods she knows the place still._

"Come on then," she said, grabbing his hand to lead him through the narrow streets. There, they arrived at the inn.

It wasn't crowded or very big anyways and it smelled of honey.

The people inside looked at the two young people and started to talk and Sphinx overheard some people whispering about how kids shouldn't fall in love so fast.

Bast let go of his hand. All that time he was dazed by the suggestion that they were together.

"Two beds, please," Bast asked, already at the desk without him and completely oblivious to the surrounding guests.

Before he knew it, she paid for the rooms and was going upstairs.

"Do you not want a roof over your head, Sphinx?" she asked, half playful and half serious, and ascended without a sound and into their room. He went after her.

"You didn't have to-"

"Tomorrow I would like to speak to the people at the library. I want to learn about that scroll…" Bast interrupted, lying on the bed she chose, the one closest to the window.

"Yes, why do you think they would steal that?"

"We will talk about it tomorrow," she dismissed, "After all, it is time to rest."

"Alright," Sphinx nodded, finally feeling how tired he was.

* * *

><p>"Good night," bade Bast.<p>

"Good night," Sphinx replied.

And she blew out the candles and they turned opposite ways in their beds. Moonlight shown through the windows and candlelight from the hall danced at the bottom of the door.

Sphinx and Bast reflected on today's events.

_She was so pretty at sunset._

_Pah, they must always think that any male and female pair are lovers. But that face __is __funny…in a good way…_

_But she always runs off…it's a little irritating…_

_He did act like I was a child or a pet, however…_

_Today was strange. Tomorrow will probably be the same with her. I cannot have distractions. Go to sleep._

_Today was strange. Tomorrow will probably be the same with him. I cannot have distractions. Go to sleep._

And they fell into it.

* * *

><p>When Sphinx awoke the next morning, he continued getting ready as usual, but forgot to check something very important.<p>

Bast's bed was neatly made and he was alone.

"Bast?" he called.

No answer.

"Bast?" he looked around the small room and bathroom.

Not there.

"Bast?!" he cried, about to burst into the hall to look for her.

"Yes?" she asked with her head emerging from the bathroom.

"How? And-!" Sphinx stuttered, too mixed up.

Bast smiled and committed his face to memory. She held a stylus and some kohl.

Her left eye wasn't as filled her right eye and the stylus, though inked, looked a little purposeless.

"You can watch me if you wish," she laughed, gesturing to the items in her hand.

Sphinx didn't want her disappearing again and they were already dressed so…

"Ah…kohl is usually the easiest part of my day," Bast chuckled, finishing putting kohl on her eyes and slipped the piece into a small pouch, "It's the stylus that always troubles me," she said, glancing at Sphinx.

What was she up to?

He watched her and waited, he was ready so he could stay there as long as he wanted.

Sphinx had to admit: Bast was a mysterious creature.

Disappearing, eager, fierce, curious, lovely…she was half cat after all.

Wait- that last one…

Sphinx watched her dip the stylus in some sort of ink again, stick out her tongue and then with the stylus…

_Is she really-?_

Bast made a simple symbol, as far as Sphinx could recognize, it was for Ma'at, order.

The demi-cat packed up and proceeded to put her things where she also kept her staff and left with her guardian to the room. They quickly scanned to see if they had forgotten anything.

No.

"Let us get a meal and be on our way. I want to get to the library before noon," Bast nodded.

Sphinx agreed and followed her.

Perhaps he shouldn't let himself follow.

* * *

><p>They ended up finishing their breakfast on their way to the library.<p>

"So what was, uh, thith thor?" Sphinx asked, sticking out his tongue and curious about her morning routine.

Bast laughed, "Thith," she said, pointing to her tongue, "is the symbol for Ma'at. So I can speak spells clearly, one mistake and someone may end up dead."

"Is that why some terms are-"

"Difficult for me to understand? A little," she nodded.

They walked up the city's library and entered, scanning for someone to talk to.

Bast found someone first.

"Excuse me!" she called out gently.

"Yes, uh, miss?" the demi-bird asked and a look of recognition registered on his face, "Bast?"

"Uh, yes?" she asked, turning around to see if Sphinx was there, he was right next to her.

She looked at the librarian.

"Bast!" he called again, taking her hands.

Come to think of it, the yellow eyes did remind her of someone…

The man frowned, it had been so long after all, "It is me! Ahmose!"

"Ahmose? Oh! My! It has been too long!" she greeted, embracing him.

"Yes. Now, how may I help you?"

"My friend, Sphinx, and I are wondering if you know anything about the scroll that was taken a few days ago."

"Of course, come," he said, giving a hesitant look as she took Sphinx's arm.

He led them further to a cart that had honeycomb-like cells. All present save for one slot.

"This was taken from the vaults underground. Mostly these are things that no one reads or very important scrolls. The one taken was a legend. The scroll was found in a faraway temple. Strangely, it was the most guarded thing in there while the endless amounts of gold and jewels were left lying around like trash. It was about Ra defeating Apep, but also…how to summon the beast," he admitted.

_How to?!_ The pair thought.

Hero. Defeating Apep.

_Why would-?_

Sphinx's worst thought came true.

"Bast, we must go," he said, tugging at her.

"Of course," she nodded, "It has been good to see you again, Ahmose!"

And they ran off.


	5. Fifth Glyph: Back Again

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting! **

_**Fifth Glyph: Back Again**_

They ran until they reached a familiar ledge.

"Down here," Sphinx said, pointing to an unseen dock with a door.

He climbed down and waited for her to do the same.

Bast huffed a little, but gathered her dress and slipped down.

"I do not think I have ever been down here before."

Sphinx opened the door for them and it was dark, but surprisingly had some lit torches.

They came upon a gate first.

Pots, a ledge and a pool remained inside.

"I think we should see what is inside," Bast muttered, pushing open the gate.

Sphinx watched and followed her in.

While he got scarabs, Bast stared into the water and spotted something.

Bast dove without another thought.

There was a bag at the bottom.

"Bast!" Sphinx cried, only a muffled sound beneath, and obviously she ignored him.

She grasped the bag and came back up.

Sphinx's arms grasped hers and she was brought up, focused on opening the bag.

"How is this bag dry?" Sphinx asked, feeling the cloth of the bag.

"It is a simple spell. It repels water of course. Whomever threw it down there was certainly going to come back for it later since it is only a temporary spell."

Sphinx understood and knelt by her and watched as she revealed the contents:

Some wrapped pieces of food,

An empty, cracked cup,

A few scarabs, too worthless for anything,

And a scroll.

They seized it and opened it.

"Curses!" Sphinx hissed, looking at the scroll that was only a map of Heliopolis and small glyphs that neither knew what to make of it. They appeared to be notes.

"Perhaps it is pointing us in the right direction, Sphinx. I think we should go back to Master," Bast suggested, squinting at the scribbles.

Sphinx made the decision to go quickly, hoping whoever put that there wasn't coming back soon. He grabbed Bast as she only took the scroll and rounded the corner to offer to the gods.

* * *

><p>"Simply this?" asked Imhotep, inspecting the contents of the scroll.<p>

"Yes, but I think those little notes are there for a reason. What would H- he, well they, need here in Heliopolis? There is almost nothing."

Imhotep made a face and turned, trying to get better light to read the small scribbles, "I need you two to take this to the Temple of Anubis, it seems too cryptic, even for me," the old man nodded, giving it to Bast, "Ask him what it means, perhaps he can tell you more."

"Yes, Master," they obeyed.

"Take the portal, it will be much faster," Imhotep instructed. The boy and the cat offered up the portal's amulet and were taken.

* * *

><p>"Anubis!" called Sphinx.<p>

Bast had never heard someone call out a god so…informally.

The jackal-headed god appeared in sparks of light and looked down at them for a few mere seconds until, in a blink, he appeared in a solid, more "human"-sized form.

"Ah! Sphinx! My friend, how are you?" he asked, grasping hands with the young hero.

Bast's grip tightened on the scroll, her ears flattened out and her tail rigid and she stood her ground.

"And who is this?" Anubis asked, walking up to the girl.

Sphinx, came to her side and watched the god carefully.

"I am Bast," she almost seethed, "Bast of Abydos."

The god nodded and eyed them.

"I don't think Sphinx is here to simply introduce his girl-"

"I am not his so-called 'girlfriend'," Bast interrupted in a feisty manner.

Anubis turned around, "So you're free?"

He gave a mischievous smile that Sphinx tried not to hate.

"Yes, but if you mean to court me, then no," she replied. If Imhotep knew she spoke to a god this way, especially one that would aid them, he would be furious.

"Aw, why not?"

"I do not intend to play your games, god," she stated plainly. Sphinx reached to cover her mouth before they got into too much trouble, but Anubis made a move before he could.

_You'll kill us!_

Instead of facing the wrath found in the temperamental gods, Anubis gave them a curled smile and a laugh.

"I wonder where you found her," Anubis said towards Sphinx, "Now what do I owe the utmost pleasure?" he winked towards Bast.

"We need-" Sphinx started.

"We need you to look at these notes on this scroll. Even Master didn't know what they said," Bast mustered, and handed the jackal the scroll.

Anubis made sure to brush her hand and opened it to read.

He muttered some things and turned to the pair, "You, Bast, are you aware of the tales of Apep?"

"Of course, many of the gods defended against him."

"It seems," he said, "that whoever wrote these notes intends to summon him."

"Summon?" Bast demanded, "Who in their right mind would wish to summon him?"

"I do not know, but these," he showed the notes to the pair, "appear to be suggesting the places where the seals are put and names of items that are required to activate them. They're put in ancient runes that perhaps only the oldest of scholars would know."

"But Master is one of them!" Bast argued.

"Perhaps to you, demi-cat, but there are other creatures with the knowledge. Perhaps like the Gebs."

"But they have gone into hiding!"

"Female, do you not know whom is your name sake?"

"Of course! Bast! Or Bastet! Goddess!"

"With the All Seeing Eye," Anubis answered, "I'm sure you will be able to find them."

Bast frowned.

"At least tell us what it all says."

"I think it would be best if I didn't. But I will tell you this," he came close to them, "Pay attention to the details of your adventure, it may mean the difference between the life or destruction of this world."

They looked deeply into the god's eyes as they flashed with mischief.

Anubis shimmered and disappeared.

Bast and Sphinx looked at each other, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, "But I am sure we would not have been killed anyway," and they made their way to leave.


	6. Sixth Glyph: An Education

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

Well, I don't know about you, but this is a lengthy chapter (don't get me started on the next chapter). Ah, these updates are catching up to where I am now! That means I have to hurry. Anyways, I hope it makes sense.

**_Sixth Glyph: An Education_**

"Gebs…I have only heard rumours of their whereabouts," continued Bast.

"Like what?" asked Sphinx, trying to find a small lead.

"I heard from some nomads that they have seen large creatures march in the South and disappear, they say to underground oases, but they thought that perhaps it was a mirage."

"Then we will go there, it's the best we can do."

"But first, I think that…I just believe that we should visit Master, that is all," she shrugged, "He would want to know what is going on. And maybe he can tell us about what goes on in the South."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Sphinx agreed and they walked towards their Master's temple.

…

"Master Imhotep!" cried Bast, hugging her mentor.

Sphinx smiled as her tail waved wildly and her ears twitched with excitement, "We found something of interest. The symbols on the map…"

"Gebs."

Bast turned and looked at Sphinx and her face dropped, "I was to tell him that!"

Sphinx only grinned at Bast and watched her slowly cross her arms and her tail become stiff.

"Well, Anubis told us the Gebs would know," he continued

"Gebs…" nodded Imhotep, "why, they've disappeared quite a while ago. A long time ago."

"I was told they hide in the South. In underground oases," nodded Bast, "But… how could we possibly find an underground oasis?"

"Just like any oasis, find life. Life without water," Imhotep replied.

"Life without water…? We will try, Master," Bast assured, "But please, could we rest here, tonight?"

"Of course, anything for you," the old man smiled. He watched the girl bow with a thank you and ran off, probably to prepare for their journey into the deserts of the South.

Sphinx gave his master a puzzled look he never saw, he knew when he said 'Anything for you,' he really meant it. He supposed his love for them was something to be reckoned with if anyone ever dared to ruin it.

And then Sphinx remembered his time with Bast alone. She really was a strange one, but that was good. She was truly like no other.

He felt his heart pace quicken as he thought about her, and tried to forget it.

"Thank you, Master," said Sphinx before leaving his mentor lonely once more.

…

Imhotep was meditating before he heard the patting of someone's feet. It was either Sphinx or Bast, but he could tell the difference.

"How is she?" he asked, opening his tired eyes.

"Asleep," chuckled Sphinx, thinking about how he saw her sleeping. She was a curled up mess. One of her legs was tucked in tight and the other was stretched out. Her left arm was bent behind her head and one outstretched above her even further.

"Did you prepare for your journey?"

"Of course. She told me she had stored most of the things we need. I'm in charge of our supplies on hand."

"Of course."

"Master, may I ask you something?" Sphinx said in a low tone to not wake anyone up.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking, and I know you've been thinking it too, but do you think…" he paused, "the thief of Abydos is actually Horus? I haven't pieced together exactly WHY he wants to summon…you know… but I just wanted to ask if you already knew. Did you?"

Imhotep looked into the boy's dark eyes, "Yes," he added guiltily, "I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to confront him and he would not attempt anything more…drastic. And Bast, she might get the worst of it. It would have been a mess if I had told you from the start. I am sorry."

Sphinx looked at him and had mixed feelings. So Imhotep was hiding things from them like by sending them on a wild goose chase, but it was to protect them.

_What could have happened to Bast? More drastic? _

These things swam around his thoughts and dispersed almost as quickly as they had come. They were just pieces of the puzzle.

Sphinx could only mutter a thanks before shuffling away, not noticing the green eyes that were reflected in the faint light.

…

That morning Bast avoided eye contact with everyone, even Master Imhotep. She only mumbled her answers if they said anything to her.

"Goodbye," she said to Master Imhotep when they were going to take a portal Imhotep gave them the amulet to.

She didn't look at him, just at her feet as they were swallowed into somewhere else.

Bast and Sphinx were met with an intense light, no doubt the sun and the sands as they were in the middle of the desert at some random portal with only a cover over the god's statue and at the bottom, all made of cool stone.

"Let's go," Bast suggested, stepping out. "Oh," she said again, and quickly muttered something again, this time to summon her staff. Bast began to run it across the ground, just in case there were hidden enemies and Sphinx followed.

"Master Imhotep left us a map. It's a rather rough one, but I think it can probably get us somewhere. There are a lot of oases in this one area nearby, perhaps we can start there," Sphinx explained as they walked.

"Of course," she nodded.

Sphinx watched her as she strolled the desert. Oh! He forgot one thing! He shuffled through the bag he was given by her and pulled out two white scarves. He stopped Bast in the middle of their trek by touching her arm and turned her to face him. She didn't look at him, but watched his hands take the cloth and place it around her, wrapping her like the Bedouins did.

"Thank you," Bast muttered and covered up the rest of her face loosely. The only parts of her face left to bee seen were her cat-like eyes and her nose.

Sphinx shrugged, "No problem," as he wrapped the scarf like Bast's, but didn't cover his face at all, "Well, I'm sure it's that way if the sun is there."

"Of course," Bast replied, shortly.

They struggled onwards and as it reached night, they decided to rest near a rock they found.

Bast and Sphinx puffed as they found the lonesome rock and sat quietly, each on the opposite sides of the rock (It wasn't a very tall or too big of a rock and they were surprised it was even there at all). They were hungry and tired and gross. They knew that much.

"Hungry?" Sphinx asked.

"Yes."

She heard him shift and crawl over to her side. He handed her a dried piece of meat and she ate it as they sat silently.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, trying to get a look at her, but only seeing what the moonlight could give him, but she could see him fully.

"No."

"Well you aren't talking that much."

"Isn't it better that I conserve my energy for the desert?"

"Yes, but you won't- nevermind," Sphinx shrugged, but he knew that she knew what he was thinking.

_You won't even look at me._

"Is it a crime not to look at anyone? After all, that's not the worst of it," Bast sneered.

"What? I-"

"I am no child. I am not blind or as naïve as you think, Sphinx," she snapped, "It is not like I haven't been around you or Master Imhotep. I try to know what you talk about. I hate- I hate your secrets. It's just the same as being alone, and I hate that too."

Sphinx looked at her outline and the moonlight giving her eyes a glow. He leaned closer and grabbed her close. He kissed the top of her head. Sphinx thought of how much he and Imhotep depended on her, how much they really missed Horus, their new quest, what he might have already started to feel…

She truly knew nothing at all.


	7. Seventh Glyph: Full Circle

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

I know my time between updates is stretching, but that's because I'm getting VERY, VERY, VERY close to where I am now. I'm updating because I'm close to finishing the newest chapter. The next glyph is a MONSTER, so beware! I hope you know I'm working really hard on this story because it's my favourite and I have tons of papers with me just planning what to do. Hopefully I can hurry and make more chapters, otherwise everyone is gonna have to wait.

**_Seventh Glyph: Full Circle_**

Sphinx woke with the morning sun to his face and Bast drawing something on their campsite: the rock.

"We need to leave soon. It would be smarter if we continued like we did yesterday. Here, a meal," she said bluntly like nothing ever happened and handed him some bread and a dried piece of meat.

"There is water there, but try to save it."

Sphinx nodded and ate while Bast tried to find out what direction they were going. The map was against the rock and the drawing had the directions on it, placing west where the sun rose gave the other directions' placement. Bast finally got the maps marked directions to fit her diagram and informed Sphinx they still had to go northwest.

She had the good sense to mark what they found on the map. Imhotep labeled the portal, but the rock wasn't there and Bast drew a circle where it approximately was.

_Did she even remember?_

"I have already packed my belongings. Make haste, I do not wish to be caught in a sandstorm," she commanded and ready to go.

Sphinx nodded as he finished his quick meal and gathered his things too.

_She does remember._

"Of course," she replied to his thoughts, "Now let's go."

Bast led the way with her staff feeling for any unknown monsters and they seemed to travel for forever until, just when it began to grow dark, an oasis. They dismissed it of being a mirage since they seemed to disappear as the sun started to leave.

Instead of running like fools, they were wise enough to keep their steady pace.

When they reached its edges, Bast shouted a spell and it seemed to do nothing.

"It is safe," she notified and proceeded ahead.

The pair set up camp for the evening and by the time they were finished with their dinner, they were looking at the stars. Or in one case a certain star.

Bast muttered constellation names and mindlessly tracing them with her fingers while Sphinx only looked at her.

His focus was faltering nowadays and it was dangerous.

And the cause?

He partially knew.

Of course it was the mission at hand, there were so many possibilities at this point. He could think of one more thing…and he was looking right at her.

Sphinx couldn't place if it was because he had to take care of her or because of- Blegh, he shouldn't think of that now.

_She can read thoughts, can't she?_

"Hm?" Bast mumbled, turning her head to Sphinx.

He flinched a little, _She knows!_

"Know what?" she asked. Bast eyed him.

"I was just thinking about where the Gebs may be."

"Most likely not at this oasis. See, it has water. Of course, there is the possibility that they might have been mirages or just rumours after all," shrugged Bast somewhat doubtfully.

"You don't really believe that."

"Do you? I have seen them on display at the Abydos museum. It is saddening to see such great things stuffed. There is always a chance… But we must find them. We must," she sighed.

She never caught the smile Sphinx had on his face after she said that.

"Well we should go to sleep, now. I believe tomorrow will be eventful," Bast mumbled before making herself comfortable.

"Good night, Bast," Sphinx said as Bast yawned.

"Good night, Sphinx," she said and closed her eyes.

Yes. Tomorrow would be eventful.

…

Sphinx and Bast's eyes snapped open that morning.

The ground-! It was moving!

"Get our belongings!" commanded Bast as she dove for their things.

So many things happened and the violent shaking wasn't helping either.

Bast managed to grab her staff and the map and Sphinx tossed her the bag and spotted something that almost made his heart stop: Gebs. Emerging from a hole in the oasis' pool of water and they had spotted the demigods.

As soon as they were finished tossing their things together, weapons everywhere were drawn. Bast and Sphinx huddled back-to-back, the shaking was not only the pool opening, but also the Gebs marching to them and it was too shaky to really stand. Bast held her staff defensively against them and the Blade of Osiris was shimmering and held over Sphinx too.

The Gebs, however, were armed with spears that were aimed at their throats.

"What," asked a deep and booming voice, "brings two demigods to these deserts?"

Sphinx and Bast gulped, one word could doom the two other them.

"We," spoke Bast quietly. "We," she said louder this time, finding some confidence, "We wish to ask something of the great Geb race."

"Demigod, do you really believe that is the answer to save you neck?"

The spears pressed closer to them.

"Y-Yes, if you do not wish to have Apep destroy this land!"

"This is a bluff. They're trying to-"

"Then why is this," Bast said, shoving their found map forward, "written only in an ancient language only your people know?"

The leader, they now saw, was the largest of the group and snatched the map from her hands. He scanned it with his beady and dark eyes and Bast saw his face flicker with something: recognition.

"Release them," he commanded. The guards lowered their spears and Bast and Sphinx lowered their own weapons. Their leader gave Bast back the map.

"Again, the dark times come. After our Queen was consumed by the power of Set, we fled underground. Since then we have gained a new one. She is, I hope, less desperate and wiser than the last. She shall decide what to do with you," the commander huffed. Bast and Sphinx were yanked up, but not held on to.

Bast immediately wrapped her arm around Sphinx's and he held tight to steady them from the shaking ground.

The Geb guards surrounded them like a box and they marched forward as one into the pool of water.

….

Bast gasped as they entered. After the pool, they were in a pitch-black tunnel and luckily she had good hearing and eyesight to keep from straying from the path.

"Bast?" whispered Sphinx. Even she barely caught it.

"Yes?" she answered in a hushed tone.

He didn't reply. Bast supposed maybe it was just to hear her, even though she was clearly present and he holding on to her.

She chuckled; males were a strange race.

Soon enough, they saw a light up ahead and it stung their eyes. How could there be such a bright light?

But as they entered it, they saw.

Not only was there an abundance of torches, but when they looked above, there were pools of water could be seen everywhere, all oases.

"Magic," breathed Bast, stunned apparently about how beautiful the whole thing was, "The most wonderful kind."

They marched on and the two demigods saw how the Gebs lived. Quite normal as any society, but where they lived. It really was amazing. It looked like Heliopolis underground (save for all the sand). The path towards what was a city was wide in consideration for passing Gebs, but from what Bast could sense, it was earth raised from the bottom she could not see by magic.

"Sphinx," she leaned in, whispering directly into his ear, "we must be careful."

He looked down at her, but she had already looked away.

They walked for some time more and finally arrived at obviously the palace of the Queen.

It was a wonderful sight. The whole place was encrusted with jewels, no doubt cultivated from the earth.

Sphinx flinched as he felt something moving around and he looked to where it was coming from. Bast now grabbed his hand and she interlocked their fingers and squeezed them tight.

He was nervous too. After all, he had slain the last Queen. That must have been a great loss, even if she was consumed by Set's power. Would he be remembered as her killer?

"Do not worry," assured Bast kindly. The stomping had stopped long ago so he could hear her advice loud and clear.

"Come," the leader said gruffly. The guards shuffled to the side and the demigods were escorted to the throne room of the Geb Queen.

"My Queen," bowed the Geb leader.

Bast bowed and got Sphinx into doing it too.

They heard a deep laugh, much different, Sphinx realized, from the shrillness of the other Geb Queen's voice.

"Rise, now," she told them.

"My Queen, these demigods were found at one oasis, they had said they intended to find us."

The Queen nodded in understanding and made her way around the Geb that was actually a bit smaller than she and stalked over to the demigods.

She was a tall and intimidating.

"Oh, little love insects," she cooed and the two immediately separated, getting a chuckled from the Queen.

"Your Majesty," spoke Bast, "We were sent by Master Imhotep and the god Anubis to find your people because of this-" Bast pulled out her map, "map," and handed it to the Queen.

"A few weeks ago we were told someone wished to summon Apep, and I fear that if we do not stop this threat…"

"The world will be destroyed, yes," finished the Queen, handing back the map, he fears had awakened, "Our scholars will be able to interpret the information. I will try to aid you as much I can," she assured.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" nodded Bast. They had gained allies; this was a good sign.

"Yes, you are welcome young one. Please get them to the school."

"Yes," nodded the commander Geb who was listening to them.

He walked forward to take the demigods away.

"Farewell," bade the Queen as she saw Sphinx grab Bast's hand, "little love insects," she added fondly before returning to her throne.


	8. Eighth Glyph: I Already Knew

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

Sweet babies, it's been like forever since I've been here but that's because sophomore year has totally punched me in the boob. Anyways, this is the supposed 'MONSTER' of a chapter so please take care! And forgive me for taking forever and the horrible writing because I don't think I edited this chapter at all. Also, it might take a while for the next chapter D:

_**Eighth Glyph: I Already Knew**_

Bast and Sphinx spent the rest of the day planning their journey out. Tomorrow they would go ask the scholars to decode the map since it was getting a little late.

The two were given rooms and freedom in the city.

"Sphinx, I would like to explore," nodded Bast.

He thought she would want that and agreed to it. They shouldn't waste time, even though what they were doing was the complete ironic statement to that.

She grinned and left without him.

Sphinx laughed and walked instead. He would pursue her later. Or rather…now.

It didn't make much sense to him either. But he decided he would pursue her now before it became too late.

…

"Bast!" he called when he saw her looking at some pets. She was playing with something that looked like a shrew, but had very large-upright ears.

"Sphinx! Look at this one! Is it not the most adorable thing you have seen?" she asked with wonder, leaning in closer to study it.

"Um, no. I mean yes," he replied, confused by her choice of words.

"Goodbye, little one," she said to it, petting it one last time before moving on.

"What had taken you so long, Sphinx?" she asked with a laugh, knowing that he would usually run after her to watch her.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh, is that it?" she asked, suspecting him of being up to something.

"Well then, let us explore!" she said and walked ahead of Sphinx for him to follow.

They spent the rest of the day browsing, eating and having fun in general. It was nice to have time together before they got back to the dangerous task at hand.

The Gebs were very kind people, even to the strange small creatures called demigods.

Of course they got stares and whispers, but also questions.

One old vendor Geb asked them if they were both planning to wed.

"No, no," laughed Bast and Sphinx, "I am afraid we are to young for such things."

"I apologize, you two look like the endearing type. Well, please, have a nice day."

"You as well!" they waved before taking on the city again.

The pools of water above that cast down light became darker and darker. Soon people were packing up their things and Sphinx and Bast decided to return back to the school.

"Bast," said Sphinx, his heart climbing slowly into his throat.

"Yes?" she asked stopping and looked at him. He stopped right before her and gathered all his courage to say the next few words.

"I know you may not see me this way," he nodded, "but I wanted to tell you that I do like you."

"What?" she asked, confused.

His heart almost dropped, but he forgot she was confused by a lot of terms.

"I adore you," he finally said after finding the appropriate word.

This was a stupid time to tell her, but he felt it might be now or never. Otherwise his feelings would slowly be crushed by his idleness and lose his focus on their important mission.

Bast smiled at him, "I already knew," she shrugged, apparently pleased with herself.

"What?"

Bast chuckled and held his head in her hands, "If you must know, I also adore you."

She kissed his forehead, "But I would try to think more carefully."

Sphinx laughed, hugged her and spun the feline around while she screamed.

"Sphinx!"

He kissed her quickly while she was dazed.

"You are such a silly male!" she called after him when he ran ahead. Bast crossed her arms in a pout.

But he went further and she chased after him.

Where could they go wrong?

…

"Our most educated scholar could help you. His name is Amenemope, he should be down the hall," directed a younger Geb looking down at the demigods.

"We thank you," Bast smiled and went down the hall with Sphinx.

"Finally! Answers! Then you and I can stop Horus from trying to destroy this world!"

"Yes," agreed Sphinx before they entered the library of the school.

They had to ask around a bit before they were directed to the archives where they found a very old and dusty Geb whose eyes were closed and crusted with sleep. He was sitting town with tomes and scrolls alike surrounding him, most were also dusty and had small cobwebs about them.

"Excuse me," said Sphinx gently to the giant.

"Ah?" asked the old Geb, his eyes slowly opened and the sleep cracked. His blue eyes looked dazed at first and then looked at the children before him.

"Oh my," he said, "Such bizarre people. Tell me little ones, what is the phase of the moon, tonight?"

"I would think it is waning now," Bast replied.

"And the season?"

"Shemu," Bast answered again.

"Shemu…I see… Come here child," waved the old scholar to Bast.

"Are you Amenemope?" she asked before proceeding.

"Yes, that is my name. Now, come, child, for I believe there is something that you wish for me to tell you."

Bast turned back and grabbed Sphinx's hand and pulled him with her. They came to the old Geb's side. There he got an even closer look at them.

"Ah, a young magic user," he laughed, "I was once very clever with magic. And you," he pointed to Sphinx, "A very strong warrior. I, too, was once like that. But now is not the time to speak of old things I would guess. There is something you must show me."

"Yes. It is this map. We came here to find if you could tell us what it says."

The Geb wheezed out a chuckle, "Of course you did. There is a great deal of things to do now. Now, let me try to see with these old eyes."

He took the map and grabbed some spectacles from the desk. They seemed to be perfectly clean, and he held it up to his large, old eyes.

"Oh my…" he muttered, "This is a very ancient language. Hardly anyone knows it now."

Bast and Sphinx agreed and waited for the Geb to finish.

"You have quite the journey ahead of you, younglings. Quite a journey. You must find three items. The Eye of Apep," listed the scholar as Bast pulled out a piece of papyrus and stylus to write it all down, "located in the tomb of Pharaoh Apepi. Next, you must find the Effigy of Apep, located on the West Banks of the Nile. Finally the Box of Apep, containing a small drawing of him and located deep below Uruk."

"Is that all, master?" asked Bast.

He only smiled at her, "You have the locations already on the map. You must gather these items and put them in the correct place. Then burn them. Tell me, younglings, why are you asking for such things?"

"Master, you already know the answer," Bast replied.

The Geb laughed, "I believe I do. Now the Effigy belongs here; here you must place the Box and here is where the Eye should be," he pointed out, "You must burn them at these points. I am afraid that is all it is written here."

"We thank you, master," nodded Bast, "We pray you health."

"Good fortune on your journey, young heroes! I shall await the news of your victory over evil!" he laughed.

Bast and Sphinx waved before leaving for the Queen's palace.

Amenemope laughed himself to another sleep, dreaming for younger days.

…

"Sphinx! Now we have the knowledge to stop the summoning! We must tell the Queen. But I must request, when we save the world, we simply MUST come back here," Bast pleaded, holding Sphinx's hand and swinging it all around.

"Yes, yes," he chuckled, "Now will you please stop twisting my arm?"

"Oh! Yes! Apologies!"

"No need," smiled Sphinx, kissing her on her head. Her ear twitched in response and Sphinx laughed.

"Hey!" she said, covering her ears, "My ears are sensitive…"

"State your business," commanded the guards.

"We wish to see the Queen regarding our finds about the fate of this world," Bast stated very calmly.

They reluctantly let the two creatures in and the Queen saw them.

"Little love insects," she greeted, the two blushed.

"Greetings, your majesty," said Bast and Sphinx in return, bowing.

"I'm sure you have news."

"We have gotten all the information we need. Thank you very much for your hospitality and everything, really," Bast nodded.

"Any time my little love insects. Tell me, what have you found?"

"We must collect three items from different places. We need to destroy them before anyone can reach them," Bast replied.

"Well, that is most urgent. Please, then, use my portal, here," she said, leading them down to a chamber containing only a portal.

"Oh, thank you your majesty!" said Bast, stepping on it with Sphinx.

"I bid you farewell, young heroes. Please send word if you ever need us."

Bast and Sphinx smiled before disappearing.

They would pay a visit to their master.


	9. Ninth Glyph: A Dangerous Promise

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

Wow! Where has the time gone? I haven't updated this story in a year or two? I'm so sorry about that! I guess school is getting in the way more than I thought. Well, you have about one or more chapters coming your way soon!

**_Ninth Glyph: A Dangerous Promise_**

Master Imhotep jumped as he heard the scream of the return of his two best apprentices: Sphinx and Bast.

"Master Imhotep! We've translated the notes!" Sphinx called down.

Imhotep looked up at them. Sphinx leaped down and waited for Bast to follow.

They looked up and waited and just before Imhotep started to worry, Bast looked over and waved a hello before preparing to jump, but instead of jumping down herself, Sphinx helped her down with a grin.

"I did not really need that," she muttered, looking away so they could not see her blushing.

"Come, you two, let me see what you have found," Imhotep beckoned. Bast's ears perked up and she wasn't embarrassed anymore, "Of course!" she replied eagerly and took out both the map and her notes from the bag.

She handed them to Imhotep and he read the translations very carefully.

He nodded because he understood and looked back up at the waiting demigods.

"As much as I would like to send you two out again, I want you to rest. You have very much to do soon," he decided.

"Thank you, Master!" both apprentices thanked.

"Besides, I'm sure you would be tired after being in the desert."

They laughed, "Yes! I will tell you about it later," Bast promised and started to walk away, intent on swimming in the surrounding waters because the Southern deserts had dried her out.

"Hey! Bast!" called Sphinx, jogging after her.

Imhotep smiled as he saw them walk away.

My, how they've grown.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and the pair of admirers were in Sphinx's room with a few candles lighting up the room.<p>

"I suggest we go to the tomb of Pharaoh Apepi. Horus would not know where that is, correct?" said Bast.

Sphinx thought about it, "We'll assume he knows what he needs and where to get them."

"It is the farthest from here. It would take much effort to get there and to break into the tomb and it would be almost impossible for an individual. Sphinx, we are a team. Would you not say he is working alone?" Bast reasoned.

Sphinx agreed. Horus probably was working alone, "Yes, but do you know where it is?"

"Simple. The North. Pharaoh Apepi ruled over the North when Egypt was parted."

"If we can find a map, I bet we can make it before Horus can," Sphinx added confidently.

"Yes! Do you think Master Imhotep would have one?" Bast asked.

"I don't see why not. Otherwise they may have some in Abydos."

"Then we shall ask in the morning. But we require money… I believe we have enough to travel," Bast nodded, retrieving her purse quickly from the Duat and checking how much she had. It was a substantial amount.

"About 2,000," answered Sphinx.

"Yes, then that will be enough," she nodded and trying to calculate how much their expenses would be. Saving the world was expensive.

She returned her purse into the Duat and exhaled. She was looking forward to this adventure.

"I am excited, too. And anxious," answered Sphinx to her thoughts.

She eyed him, he could not read minds, that was preposterous and he certainly couldn't have caught up to her trick.

"Do not attempt to use my own tricks against me, _Sphinx,_" she said like on their first day together.

"Well, _Bast_," he said back playfully, "What reason is there for me to not do so?"

Sphinx leaned in so their faces were just an inch apart.

She laughed in his face, "You truly are silly!"

He managed to give her a quick peck on the cheek before she got up. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, just to tease him.

"Good night, Sphinx," she laughed. She left for her room and Sphinx just sat there while thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"The Tomb of Apepi… I only know it is in the North where he reigned Egypt when he was Pharaoh. Perhaps somewhere between Avaris and it's surrounding cities. It would be better to ask Anubis, after all, he is god of embalming, he must know where he is buried," Imhotep nodded.<p>

Sphinx fidgeted at the thought and Bast crossed her arms, they weren't looking forward to the meeting with the jackal-headed god, but if it had to be done, it would be done.

"Of course," Sphinx nodded and climbed up the ledge to the portal with Bast.

They seemed to disappear before Imhotep heard a gasp and Sphinx call her.

"Master Imhotep! I was not able to tell you about the desert! I apologize! I promise I will tell you all about it when we return!" Bast called down.

Imhotep remembered and nodded, "Yes! Please!" and he heard them leave.

She promised they would come back.

That was a dangerous promise.


	10. Tenth Glyph: Vouching For Your Souls

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and favouriting!**

**__**The next few chapters will be really short because I have a really long chapter coming up eventually!

**_Tenth Glyph: Vouching For Your Souls_**

"Sphinx, I do not need your help every time we climb somewhere now," Bast insisted.

He felt a little embarrassed; he guessed he was becoming too eager to help her.

"Please, let us continue like we once did," she asked, sliding down the rope and jumping down next to Sphinx.

He understood, after all if they really did fall in love when they were traveling together, then it should be no different than before.

"Anubis!" called Bast this time, running off before Sphinx could even blink.

They heard a loud chuckle and Anubis appeared in his smaller, human-sized form next to Bast.

"My lady calls?" he asked with a devilish grin.

She looked like she was unaffected. Sphinx was surprised. He thought she hated him and most certainly would attack him.

"Do you know where the Tomb of Apepi lies?" she asked straightforwardly.

Anubis raised a brow, "Young girl, grave robbery is a very serious crime. Your soul-"

"Yes, could you please do something about that as well?" she added like it was nothing at all.

"Well…"

"It is to save the world after all…" Bast replied, tilting her head the smallest bit and trying to beg through her facial expression. She wore a tiny frown and her eyebrows were pointed to plead. Every tiny thing seemed to count for Anubis giving up the pharaoh's burial location and vouching for their souls.

"Well…" he said again, looking at her. Sphinx hoped her trick was working.

"I shall see what I can do for you," he shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it, even though he couldn't stop thinking of Bast's face.

She gasped and the boys thought something was wrong, but Bast leapt to hug Anubis (which was a big deal for just about everyone). It was a great favour after all to vouch for their souls in the afterlife and a big surprise Bast would hug a dog, no less a powerful god that angered her their last visit.

She spun around with the god and earned a tinge of jealousy from Sphinx.

"Oh, thank you!" she grinned, "But the location of the tomb?"

The jackal was beat this time; that cute face was cunning underneath.

"North," he repeated, "It is exactly West of Avaris. Across the Nile and you will find a broken obelisk. It is there. Also, remember you are a servant of Ra during this time. Which, come to think of it, may make vouching for your souls very easy if things go well."

"Yes, we will keep that in mind. Thank you," Bast thanked again and she left quickly for the portal, leaving the god and the demigod behind.

Sphinx was about to chase and call up to her to stay, but Anubis interrupted.

"Being immortal, it is hard not to see many things, but, Sphinx… Where on earth did you find that girl?"

Sphinx shrugged and gave the god a confident smirk, "I am just lucky."

"Hurry, Sphinx! We have no time to waste!" she called, but never looked down.

Sphinx waved to his friends before returning to the portal.

He wouldn't know the next time they would see another friend.


End file.
